That's Forbidden!: A Saiyan Prince Defeated
by mooingcows
Summary: All Vegeta wanted was to find Trunks and have him train. He was not ready for the events that were to take place in the kitchen with Bulma and Bra...nor was he prepared for the condition he was about to speak. - A one shot starring Vegeta showing his parental instincts.


**That's Forbidden!: A Saiyan Prince Defeated**

Vegeta grabbed a small white towel he kept by the door of the gravity room. His muscles ached from the strenuous training he just finished. He was destined to surpass Kakarot, even if he had to die doing so. It was his veins that ran with pure, royal saiyan blood, not Kakarots'! Vegeta grunted as he wiped the sweat from his face and neck. One day, they all will understand his true powers and potential. If he is unable, by some unmerciful grace of Kami, to surpass Kakarot, he will make damn sure Trunks surpasses Kakarot's second brat.

As Vegeta kept thinking about his strength compared to Kakarot's, the more enraged he got. It didn't take long before he was pumped enough for another round, but not until he found Trunks. He has been slacking off too much lately. Vegeta threw down the towel he was using and stormed in the direction of the house.

He first checked the kitchen where he found Bulma and Bulla sitting at the table. They glanced his direction as he made his entrance. "Where is your son?" he demanded. Bulma and Bulla both gave him an annoyed look. Vegeta was almost taken aback at the eerie likeness they shared. It was like two irritated Bulmas were giving him the death stare at the same time. He shook off the thought before it showed on his face.

"MY son?" Bulma raised her voice in her usual defensive way. "It takes two if you don't remember." Bulla instantly gagged at the thought of her parents tangled together.

"Well, no son of mine skips training two days in a row. Where is he?" It wasn't that Vegeta didn't claim Trunks as his son. He loves the kid, though he would never say it aloud. He was proud of his son, but in order to make him stronger, tough love was in order.

"Over at Goten's or something," Bulma sighed as her temper started to decrease. "Did you need something? Bulla and I were in the middle of something." Vegeta looked at Bulla then to Bulma. They weren't doing anything besides sitting at the table.

"What could you possibly be doing? To me it seems you're wasting time, just sitting around." He crossed his arms, "It seems that I'm the only one who's doing anything constructive!"

Bulla batted her eyes and put on a sweet smile. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. She only used that face when she wanted something or had some bad news to tell. "Well, Mom and I were just planning my first date with Clark from school. He said he would take me anywhere that I wanted tomorrow."

Vegeta's world crumbled. This was far worse then the wrath of Frieza. He would take on ten thousand Friezas over his daughter ... _dating_.

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!" He quickly turned to Bulma, "Are you out of your mind woman! How dare you co-conspirator in this, this," he began shaking his hand towards Bulla, searching for the right word to say, "exploitation of our daughter!" he managed to blurt.

"Don't be such a prude, Vegeta!" Bulma quickly retorted. "Bulla is fourteen, she isn't a young girl anymore, ya know." Her voice started to raise to match Vegeta's.

"The daughter of the Prince of All Saiyans will not mingle with such earthlings! Especially at fourteen! She needs to be doing other things! Like, like knitting!"

Bulla quickly stood and slammed her hands against the table, an act Bulma often does. Vegeta stepped back a bit, it's bad enough Bulma is angry. He may have bit off more then he could chew. He is way outnumbered in this situation.

"I am not knitting! That's something an old woman would do! And Clark isn't just some earthling! You would know if you met him," she stared into Vegeta's eyes with the same death stare Bulma always used. This battle was lost before it was even started. He cannot take on two enraged, blue haired beauties at once. This was something that needed to be handled one at a time. Though, he can't quite let them know they've won or he wouldn't hear the end of it.

He has to think of some form of compromise.

"Fine! Only on one condition and if you cannot meet it, then there is no way." He took a deep breath at his defeat and waited for Bulla to take her seat. "You must agree to it now and promise you'll keep it." He walked over to his daughter, who now went from an enraged demi-saiyan to a curious cat in all but a matter of seconds._ 'Bipolar, all of them. Women have no mercy.' _he thought as their eyes met. "Do you agree?"

She bit her lip, "I don't even know what I'm agreeing to." she shrugged.

"That's the best part. Since you like taking risks of going out with some earthling without even bothering to mention it to me, then you have to like the thrill of agreeing to an unknown condition." They stared each other down, neither one wanted to back down, their saiyan blood almost made it impossible to do so.

"Fine, what is your condition? It better not be something stupid either!" She crossed her arms and scowled as she awaited an answer.

Vegeta smirked, then paused for a dramatic effect,"I have to join you." Bulla's eyes grew large and her mouth dropped.

"Mom! Tell Dad he's crazy if he thinks he can come along!" Bulma crossed her arms and put her head down. A small smile appeared across her face.

"No, Bulla, I think it is an excellent idea. I was going to have you take Trunks, but since your father is willing, I think that would be better." You wouldn't think that Bulla's eyes would get any larger at the betrayal of her mother. "You're only fourteen. You can't possibly think I'll let you venture out with a young boy alone."

"Tomorrow we date!" Vegeta announced as he left the room before anymore could be said. As soon as he stepped foot out the door, he realized what he just did. He had to accompany his daughter on an exaggerated date for who knows how long. Rules would have to be implemented. He stormed his way to the shower as he began thinking of rules to tell her for tomorrow.


End file.
